Years After
by Maddelynn Sky Treaty
Summary: Ok, so this is what happens if Ismira becomes a dragon rider and is going to Vroengard with Arya and Firnen. Not all things are the way they seem. Bad summary but please read anyway. For all of you who were wondering, yes, ExA all the way! Plus a little SxF
1. Intro

**Ok, please go easy on me this is my first fanfic. Please tell me if you liked it, hated it, or what you thought. Criticism is wanted to help me improve the story. Disclaimer: i don't own the Inheritance Cycle, or else this would be a book rather then on a fanfic site. ENJOY!**

The royal purple, metal hard, warm scales were slick from flying through a cloud. The chilled spring breeze nipped at my face and blew my long copper hair out. It was peaceful. My dragon, Amethyst, sparkled and glittered in the morning light. The beats of her wings was the only sound in the air, other than waves crashing in the distance.

It had been 15 whole years since the legendary fall of King Galbatorix. To me it marked the year I was born. And the year my uncle left. I got Amethyst 14 years later on my birthday. Arya thought it was important to come wish me happy birthday. But Eragon sent her the letter telling her to see if I was meant to be a dragon rider. Dad wasn't happy, but Mom thought it was a good idea because if I was when I left I would be in the hands of my uncle.

On my 15th birthday Dad, Mom, Arya, Amethyst, and Murtagh decided that it was time for me to go to Vroengard. the catch was that i cant go alone. so ether Arya or Murtagh have to go with me. they wanted to make it a surprise for me so they sent me to the shore alone. i hope its Arya, but thorn and Murtagh wouldn't be bad to have with me. its going to be Murtagh, i just know it. its going to be him because even though i wasn't supposed to no this but i know Arya turned down uncle Eragon down before he left.

_What is it, shorty? _Amethyst asked after we landed on the shore.

"Just thinking of who will be coming with us," i replied out loud.

"turn around," called a voice behind me. i listened to see Arya looking at me happily.

_you shocked, aren't you happy to see us? _Firnen questioned kiddingly

"Ya I'm happy to so you guys! i thought Thorn and Murtagh were going to come?" i replied.

_are we going? or are we all going to stand here for days? _Amethyst asked

Arya and i got on Firnen and Amethyst and rode off and made our way over the ocean. After a few silent hours flying over the ocean Arya turned to me with a look that showed something was troubling her.

"Ismira, now why did you think it was going to be Murtagh dropping you off rather then me?" Arya question. I hesitated

"Good question," was my only reply as i drove Amethyst faster.

_Nice way of avoiding a question, _Firnen told Amethyst

_She is known for it, _Amethyst replied

A_re you ready for this new life? _ Ismira asked Amethyst with her mind

_ As ready as you are, shorty, _Amethyst countered

**I know it's short but what did you think? Please review! Oh, and i will add more if anybody wants me to.**


	2. Meeting Again

**ya ya ya you all hate me for the wait BUT... well i don't really have a good reason. Anywho to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inheritance cycle. i know so sad right.  
**

ERAGON'S POV

I was looking at the horizon waiting for his new apprentice in the night sky. i looked at the moon and saw something I didn't expect. I saw my new pupil on a purple dragon. That was normal. But beside the purple dragon a much larger green dragon, one I have seen before and never thought I would see again. The one who's rider is my favorite person in one world (next to Saphira).

"ARYA!" I yelled as I hopped on Saphira.

FIRENEN'S POV

Arya told me to fly in the shadows to surprise Saphira and Eragon. We sent Amethyst and Ismira straight ahead to make sure they don't know. Then I saw her. Her beautiful sapphire blue scales glittered like diamonds in the moon light. Saphira was the most beautiful creature ever to live or walk on the earth. I couldn't stay in the shadows to have her oblivious to my presence. I pushed my mind to hers and then I pulled up into the light of the moon. Arya didn't seem mad as soon as she saw Eragon.

_SAPHIRA!_ I hollered with my mind.

SAPHIRA'SPOV

Eragon sat clueless as I realized our new pupil was not alone. They came with people we knew about 15 years back. It was at first a slit poke in my mind, growing until it told me not to warn Eragon about their approch. I waited a few seconds, but they felt like hours, for Firenen to pull into view. Then he did.

_FIRENEN!_ I called with my mind

ARYA'S POV

I sent Amethyst and Ismira ahead of Firenen and I to surprise Eragon and Saphira….. Well mainly Eragon. It has almost 15 years since I've last seen them and I'm almost shaking with nervousness. What if they hate me? What if he's moved on? My thoughts were cut short when Firenen pulled into the moon. I was mad at first but then I saw him. He was so hot the way he leaned on his blue dragon looking at the sky.

"ERAGON!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

** please R&R **

**-Maddelynn Sky Treaty**


	3. This is

Ok I hope you liked the last chapter. anyway thanks too:

Tamerlain85

galeandkatniss

tomtugg

Guest

Vizual-Era

Freakytiger

and Diggerbutton

for reviewing and to all of you who favorited or are following (sorry for no names my email deleted all of them)! Reviews make me SMILE! :D! Follows and favorites make my day! :D!Ok so I don't own Inheratance Cycle, but I own the first two books, that count for any thing? No? Oh :(. Well on with the story I've made you wait so long for.

Ismira's POV

Arya and Eragon stood speak less in front of each other after they got off there preoccupied dragons. Sapphira and firnen made a show of circling each other and growling softly as if waiting to attack. I stood beside amethyst taking in all the new scenery . Right behind saphira and firnen was a little water fountain that had what I only assumed to be a dragon rider and his dragon. From the fountain was a path that lead to a large town with large buildings. One could only guess how many dragons were in one of those buildings now.

'Do you think we should sit here until they notice us or should I make our presents known?' Amethyst ask with a mischievous grin on her face.

'Leave them be. It would be better to see the shock,' I replied with a grin to match.

'Oh, I've taught you so well!' Amethyst fake sobbed. Arya cleared her throat.

" allow me to introduce your niece and pupil, Ismira. Saphira this is your little sister and pupil, Amethyst," Arya said to pass the awkward moment of silence between her and Eragon. Saphira and firnen didn't even turn.

"Ismira?" Eragon questioned as if he was confused of why I was here. Maybe he thought I was dead? No,

he's probably just surprised I'm here.

"The one and only," I said with a sarcastic bow.

' it's rude to disrespect your elders, ismira' saphira said finally turning her head. But of course only for a second.

"Saphira!" Eragon scolded as he glared at his dragon.

'Yes little one?' Saphira replied.

"Sorry about her," Eragon apologized to me and amethyst.

'We understand, firnen wouldn't shut up the whole way here' amethyst replied as if totally bored by the subject. Firnen growled at that remark

" it's late. How about you so us somewhere we can sleep?" Arya suggested.

' I'm staying with saphira!' Firnen exclaimed to us all.

' I don't ubject,' saphira replied walking a little closer to firnen.

" ok then follow me," Eragon said as he lead us to our rooms.

Ok so if anyone wants to they can pm me and be a co-writer/ beta for this * batts eyelashes* plweese.

-Maddelynn Sky Treaty

Ps anyone notice I say ok too much? No, yes, maybe? Ok (grrr did it again!) so later.


	4. Midnight waters and death signings

**I would love to thank my beta (or alpha) reader for going over my work! So thank you, Leopardsky! I am going to try and update more but I have another story I am neglecting at this very second so please R&R!**

Ismira POV

I woke up around every 15 minutes that night. As odd as it might sound, I was home sick. My dad was very overprotective of me so I was never allowed to stay way from home unless he was with me. Now I wish mom won. That was practically the only thing my parents fought over. Either way I was still probably the biggest daddy's girl in the world.

I considered waking up Amethyst but she would most likely pick on me for being home sick. We aren't like most dragons and dragon riders, we argue and pick on each other all the time. We are more like sisters that can read each others mind. But that brings us closer.

In the end I decide to just go get a glass of water from Eragon's kitchen. I get up slowly so I don't wake up Amethyst, and tip toe out of the room. By the time I get down the 3 flights of stairs I'm annoyed. I mean who really needs such a freaking big house!

As I walk to the kitchen I realize I'm not alone. Eragon is in there flipping through a book. I walk in as if I didn't notice him and go to the fridge. Clearing his throat, he says "I've only knowing you for a few hours and your already raiding my kitchen? Wow your worse than your dad, young lady," Eragon pretends to scold. I just roll my eyes and grab a water.

"I learn from the best," I reply smugly after a few seconds.

"Nope, I don't think I taught you," Eragon throws back in the same tone. Then he changes to that you would expect from an uncle who was trying to parent and asks "So, what are you doing up so late?"

"Can't sleep," I reply. Sitting on the counter I realized that this conversation would most likely last longer.

"Oh... So, I missed 15 years of your life, what do you like to do?" Eragon went on.

"Lots," I state simply.

"Like?" Eragon pushed on. I take a deep breath.

"Hunt, sing, swim, ride Amethyst, read, act, write, archery, knife throwing, dance, talk, draw, and annoy Amethyst," I say at top speed in one breath. "What about you?"

"Ride Saphira, sword fighting, and that's about it, I don't really get time to do much other than train young ones like you," Eragon explained. Then I get an idea. Even if I've only known my uncle for a few hours I'm still going to pick on him.

" So what's with you and Arya?" I question with a grin. I see the sorrow and relent in his eyes and start to feel bad.

" I don't know. Nothing really, I like her but she has never felt the same," he replies in the tone if a broken and quitting man.

" Yeah right, she is in lo..." I smack my hand over my mouth, realizing I just got half way through signing my death certificate.

Flashback

' So Firnen, what's with Arya and Eragon?' Amethyst questions mischievously.

" Do you swear not to tell him or Saphira?" Arya answers instead reluctantly. Amethyst and I nod. Then she tells us how Eragon liked her and how she slowly realized she returned the feelings. And how eventually when she was so head over heels she spent a day crying when he left. Finally, she concluded in the ancient language with, "... And if you tell either of them, I swear I will cut off your heads and burn your bodies if you tell Eragon or Saphira!"

End of flashback

"What?!" Eragon practically screams excitedly.

"Nothing," I say running up to my room and jumping in bed. I fall asleep quick, but not before a thought runs through my mind- Arya is going to kill you rather she wants to or not.

moments ago

**_What did you think? Review to tell me, or pm which ever. Any way l8r!_**

**_-Maddelynn Sky Treaty_**


	5. Saphira is right, bad idea

**I swear, I couldn't stop my self from writing this. I'm so attached to this story! An way I'm happy I finally found a plot for this! I have no solution, no idea how I'm going to explain it, and no idea if it will work, but hey one step at a time, right? If any of you can guess (which I doubt you will, the idea is really whack) you get to a) make a new main character for this, b) pick a lot of stuff to go with the plot, and c) help me with the ending (when it comes). So I sadly don't own Inheritance Cycle. I know bummer right.**

No one's POV  
Everyone was busy the next day. Saphira started training (or arguing) with her sister, Amethyst, while Firnen watched. Arya had reason after reason to stay way from Eragon. Meanwhile, Eragon trained Ismira. That was basically how the day went until dinner.

Arya, Eragon, and Ismira were having a picnic outside so they could be with their dragons. They sat in a rough circle with the dragons' heads taking spots in between.

'So, lets play a game, it's boring,' Amethyst said. Saphira snorted.  
'Really?' Saphira pouted, earning her a smack from Eragon.  
"lets play truth or dare!" Ismira announced, " Firenen, truth or dare?"  
'dare?' Firnen asked. He was rewarded with an evil grin.  
" I dare you to never acknowledge Saphira again," Ismira concluded with confidence and amusement. Saphira looked mortified, while Firnen looked enraged.  
'Take it back,' Firnen growled at Ismira. She rolled her eyes.  
"Fine, don't talk to her for a whole day, your 24 hours start now," Ismira replied, annoyed. She muttered, " I was taking it easy on him."  
'Arya, truth or dare?' Firnen asked. It was obvious he was going to ask Saphira originally.  
"dare," she replied evenly, but bored.  
'kiss Eragon,' Firnen said. Arya got up, walked to Eragon, grabbed his hand, and kissed it before walking back and sitting down. Firnen questioned, 'Really?'

"Yep, Ismira truth or dare?" Arya said as if nothing just happened.  
" Truth, I don't want to get up," Ismira answered lazily.  
" What was the worst mistake you've ever made?" Arya asked curiously. Then Ismira hesitantly projected the memory from the night before into their heads.

Ismira's memory  
" So what's with you and Arya?" I question with a grin. I see the sorrow and relent in his eyes and start to feel bad.  
" I don't know. Nothing really, I like her but she has never felt the same," he replies in the tone if a broken and quitting man.  
" Yeah right, she is in lo..." I smack my hand over my mouth, realizing I just got half way through signing my death certificate.

"What?!" Eragon practically screams excitedly.  
"Nothing," I say running up to my room and jumping in bed. I fall asleep quick, but not before a thought runs through my mind- Arya is going to kill you rather she wants to or not

End of memory

Steam flew from Arya's head. Her cheeks where red with anger and she was shaking uncontrollably. Running at inhuman speed, she drew Garjzla (light in ancient language, the name of her rider sword) and charged at Ismira. But not before Amethyst picked up Ismira and started flying at top speed with her way from the scene.

**what do you think? No that us not the MAIN problem. Any way good luck at guessing and love you all (in a non-stalkerish way!).**

**-Maddelynn Sky Treaty**


	6. Flying for a life and magic promises

**I am so so so so so SO SOOO SORRY! I just moved and I had my iPod taken away and I still don't have Internet but I'm at my Aunts so I can post this chapter! To make up for my evil nonupdating I will go ajar ad and post another chapter after this. **

**Disclaimer: I'm telling you now that this is the last time I am telling you peeps that I am not the owner of the Inheratance Cycle. :)**

Ismira's POV

Amethyst flew. She flew as fast as she possibly could to keep me safe. Her strong, constant beats of her wings pushed us ahead. Saphira would be pushing her luck if she tried to race Amethyst. Landmarks passed by in a blink and soon we were over the ocean. Still, we pushed on.

Meanwhile...  
(3rd person POV)  
Not a moment after Ismira and Amethyst left, all heck broke out. It was a pretty amazing feat, considering there was only four creatures there. Arya was trying to run around Firnen and was throwing everything she could at him. Rocks, dirt, parts of the picnic, and anything else in reach was hurled at Firnen. Firnen continued to block Arya's way, ignore the small cuts that quite a few of the objects created. Eragon was trying to get to Arya in hopes that he could calm her down and figure out what was going on. Saphire circled around the whole thing trying to make sense of the situation.

Soon Arya ran out of objects to throw at Firnen. She reached for her sword at elf speed and pulled back her arm to throw it. Finger by finger, she released the blade. The blade lodged its self deep in Firnen's left shoulder.  
Saphira jumped on Arya pinning her to the ground. She growled in the elf's face. Saphira looked into Arya's face about to... "reprimand" (we'll go with that) her when she saw Arya's eyes were completely white and shimmered like diamonds.

'Eragon, now might be the time to say the name of magic!' Saphira growled at her partner of soul and mind. Eragon then whispered the word loud enough for Arya to hear it. Saphira watched up close as the center of the white faded to green and black. The diamondly shimmer cslowly changed to tears.

"What have I done?" Arya whispered before blacking out.

Amethyst's POV  
Each inch I moved us forward was agony. The only things pushing me forward was the energy Ismira was consistently feeding me and the thought of Arya of attacking her. Even after sun set, rises, and then set again I was in fear that the elf would catch up.  
'Look,' Ismira told me. I looked straight ahead. There was an island. 'We can hide there, I know you need to sleep.'  
'Issy, I'm fine. I'm worried that she will catch up if we stop,' I replied. I felt her silently plead me to stop there. 'Fine! I hope your happy'  
'Oh I'm ecstatic,' she countered sarcastically.

**I hope you like it! R&R**

**-Maddelynn Sky Treaty**


	7. The island of caves and souls

Ismira's POV

After I convinced Amethyst to stop, it seemed to take forever to get to the island. After about another 2 hours we finally got there. I was wide awake but as soon as we landed on the beach and I jumped off her, Amethyst lied down and fell asleep instantly. She earned the right to sleep like that after what she pulled off. Arya was under the magic of a promise that she made in the ancient language and was going to kill me. Plus she had every right to kill me, I told her secret.

I still can't believe I did that! I mean, I have always been good at keeping secrets! It was like something was edging me on to tell...

SNAP! I heard a stick crack in the distance. I had made a fire as soon as we landed and what ever made the noise was outside the ring of light. The feeling of being watched soon came over me. "Who's there?" I called out. I had heard enough stories when I was younger that I knew nothing should answer back. Even the smallest things in stories might not hold any truth. But I was still surprised when I heard a reply.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I came to warn you. You need to leave before the curse takes you too," a voice cried from behind me. I turned around to see a girl. She would have been younger than me, maybe 12 or 13. The girl was pale and had totally black eyes. Her hair was pinks and short. She then added "My name is Gracelynn by the way."

"What are you and what are you talking about?!" I shrieked out. I was totally flipped out! This girl came up an told me I had to leave after I pretty much signed my death certificate! Maybe I should have stayed with Daddy...

"I'm a soul from the underworld we'll go with, there is not the time for that. But you really need to leave and fast! She'll find out your here soon and then there will be..." Gracelynn urged until she was cut off by a pop and she disappeared.  
"Gracelynn, who will find out? What were you going to say? Where did you go?!" I cried out. Even after knowing the girl for a few minutes I felt an attachment to her.

"Help!" She screamed in the distance. It sounded far away.

I ran towards her voice. The woods that surrounded the beach was thick and seemed to get thicker and thicker with each step. Inch by inch, foot by foot, step by step I went farther and farther from Amethyst. After a good 20 minutes of running the trees thinned out. I slowed down to a slow walk. When the trees were practically nonexistent in the small clearing. I heard it again.

"Help! In the cave!" Gracelynn cried. I looked up to see there was no longer a clearing because the mouth of a cave took up where the clearing used to be clearing.

"HELP!"

I ran in.

NO! Amethyst roared.

But it was too late. I had stepped one more step and fell.

The darkness took over and I welcomed it to take me as I fell down, down, down...

**I told you there would be two! :) hehe! Anyway feel I have to tell what happened to Arya next chapter, so there won't be any more Ismira any time in the next week. Still R&R**

**-Maddelynn Sky Treaty**


End file.
